


Hochspannung

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Feelings, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Rough Kissing, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Wenn Boerne da ist, ist seine Zündschnur viel kürzer als sonst. Und fängt viel schneller zu brennen an.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stackofbookswithlegs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stackofbookswithlegs/gifts).



> Für stackofbookswithlegs. Irgendwie dachte ich, dass dir diese kleine Geschichte ein bisschen gefallen könnte.

Thiel kaut sich angespannt auf der Lippe herum. Es ist kalt, dunkel und ungemütlich, er hat heute noch nicht viel gegessen, ist müde, und er hofft, dass das Ganze hier bald ein Ende nimmt.

Schmitz befindet sich in dem kleinen schmucken Häuschen vor ihnen, ist bewaffnet, und hat seine Exfrau und ihre gemeinsame Tochter, die hier wohnen, als Geisel genommen. Sie wissen zwar nicht, ob er den beiden etwas antun könnte, aber dass er zumindest alles andere als harmlos ist, wissen sie nur zu gut. Schmitz hat seinen ehemaligen Chef am Nachmittag in dessen Büro aufgesucht und so brutal zusammengeschlagen, dass er momentan im Koma liegt. Und wären nicht glücklicherweise zwei Mitarbeiter rechtzeitig dazwischen gegangen, läge der Chef jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht im Krankenhaus auf der Intensivstation, sondern bei Boerne auf dem Tisch. Schmitz hat eine Pistole gezückt, und hat es so geschafft, aus dem Büro zu fliehen. Und nun ist er hier in dem Haus, in dem er vor der Trennung auch gelebt hat.

„Boerne, gehen Sie endlich in Deckung!“ Sein Geduldsfaden ist längst gerissen. Kann dieser dämliche Sturkopf denn nicht ein einziges Mal auf ihn hören? Ein einziges verfluchtes Mal nur? Nicht genug, dass Boerne hier ist, anstatt an seinen Leichen rumzuschnippeln, nun bringt er sich auch noch in Lebensgefahr! 

„Sofort, Herr Thiel, sofort. Ich möchte mich nur noch ganz kurz vergewissern, ob ...“

Der Rest geht in einem Schuss unter.

„Verdammt, BOERNE!“ Dieser Vollidiot! Thiels Herz rast wie verrückt, und er sieht endgültig rot. Er stürmt auf Boerne zu, packt ihn grob an den Handgelenken, und zerrt ihn hinter die Mülltonnen.  
„Runter“, zischt er, und als Boerne nicht augenblicklich gehorcht, greift er kurzerhand nach seiner Krawatte, und zieht ihn mit sich nach unten.

„Thiel, ich ...“

„Halten Sie bloß die Klappe!“ Sie knien nebeneinander auf dem Boden, und er drückt seine Hand fest auf Boernes Schulter, für den Fall, dass der Blödmann auf die waghalsige Idee kommt, wieder aufzustehen. Thiels ganzer Körper bebt und zittert vor Zorn. Ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass Boerne sich in Gefahr begibt, und dass er zu spät in Deckung geht, ist auch schon mehr als einmal vorgekommen. Beim letzten Mal hat er Boernes Arsch dadurch gerettet, dass er sich auf ihn geworfen und somit auf den Boden befördert hat. Ist ein ziemlich merkwürdiges Gefühl gewesen, für einen kurzen Moment auf Boerne zu liegen, aber wenigstens ist er so in Sicherheit gewesen.

Boerne hält tatsächlich den Mund, nur sein hektisches Atmen ist weiterhin zu hören.

Müller und Micha haben es über den Garten ins Haus geschafft, und es gelingt ihnen, Schmitz zu überwältigen und festzunehmen. 

Thiel nimmt die Hand von Boernes Schulter, ganz langsam, und steht auf. Sein Herz schlägt noch immer viel zu viele Takte zu schnell, und er ist noch immer verdammt wütend. So verdammt wütend ist er.

Boerne erhebt sich ebenfalls, klopft sich etwas Dreck von den Beinen, dann schaut er ihn an, aber sagt nichts.

Thiels Augen verengen sich. „Gehen Sie, Boerne.“ Eine Antwort wartet er nicht ab. Er dreht sich um, und entfernt sich schnellen Schrittes, bevor die Wut noch größer als eh schon wird.

 

Thiel geht zusammen mit Nadeshda ins Haus. Die beiden Geisel sind zum Glück komplett unversehrt geblieben, jedenfalls körperlich, Schmitz hat auf die Wohnzimmerwand geschossen. Schmitz' Exfrau ist noch völlig durch den Wind. Sie sitzt zitternd auf der Couch, die Arme fest um ihre Tochter geschlungen, die auf ihrem Schoss sitzt und noch so klein ist, dass sie glücklicherweise nicht wirklich mitbekommen haben dürfte, was da eben Schlimmes passiert ist.  
Thiel setzt sich zu ihnen, beruhigt Frau Schmitz, die noch den Namen ihres Exmannes trägt, so gut es geht, und allmählich lässt ihr Zittern nach. Gleich wird noch eine Psychologin auftauchen, um in Ruhe ein Gespräch mit ihr zu führen.

Nadeshda reicht Frau Schmitz ein Glas Wasser, und nimmt ebenfalls Platz.

„Na du“, wendet Thiel sich lächelnd an die Tochter, die ihn mit großen blauen Augen anguckt, und zwinkert ihr zu. Die Kleine lacht los, und für einen kurzen Moment denkt er sehnsüchtig an seinen Lukas, und wie der ihn damals als Baby auch immer angelacht hat.

„Lara wurde letzten Monat ein Jahr alt.“ Frau Schmitz erzählt, dass sie sich kurz nach Laras Geburt von Schmitz getrennt hat, weil dem immer öfter die Hand ausgerutscht ist.  
„Nachdem Bernd seine Arbeit verloren hat, ist es immer schlimmer geworden.“ In ihren Augen schimmern Tränen, sie streichelt Lara über das lockige dunkelblonde Haar. „Ich hätte mich viel früher trennen sollen, aber als ich schwanger wurde, habe ich kurzzeitig die Hoffnung gehabt, dass ... dass alles gut wird.“

Thiel drückt vorsichtig ihre Hand, sagt ihr, dass sie sich keinerlei Vorwürfe machen soll.

 

Als die Psychologin da ist, und Nadeshda und er das Haus verlassen, ist Boerne zu seiner großen Überraschung immer noch da. Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Neben den Mülltonnen steht er und guckt zu ihnen rüber. Und er hat ernsthaft den Mut, zu lächeln!

„Was machen Sie denn noch hier, Boerne? Ich dachte, Sie wären längst wieder dort, wo Sie hingehören, nämlich in Ihrem Leichenbunker!“

„Da muss ich erst morgen wieder hin, für den Rest des heutigen Tages hält Alberich dort die Stellung.“ Boerne räuspert sich. „Ich könnte Sie beide nach Hause fahren, wenn Sie möchten? Mein Auto steht ja um die Ecke.“

„Das ist äußerst nett von Ihnen, Herr Professor“, meint Nadeshda. „Aber ich gehe jetzt noch einkaufen, und danach habe ich eine Verabredung.“

Oh, eine Verabredung? Thiel hat ja schon neulich den Verdacht gehabt, dass Nadeshda frisch verliebt ist. Seit ein paar Wochen telefoniert sie nämlich hin und wieder kurz mit jemandem, und strahlt jedes Mal bis über beide Ohren danach. Na ja, vielleicht spricht er sie demnächst ja mal dezent darauf an. Sie verabschieden sich von ihr.

„Und was ist mit Ihnen, Herr Thiel?“

Und was mit ihm ist? Er ist immer noch schrecklich wütend, er ist so superbeschissenirrewütend auf Boerne, und da gibt es so vieles, das er ihm an den Kopf werfen will. Aber es ist auch immer noch kalt, dunkel und ungemütlich, er ist immer noch müde und möchte nach Hause, deshalb nimmt er Boernes Angebot tatsächlich an. „Sie können mich heimfahren, wenn Sie wollen.“

„Gerne.“

 

Boerne startet den Motor, und schaltet das Radio an. Staumeldungen, dann beginnt irgendein grässliches klassisches Stück, und Boerne dreht den Ton etwas lauter.

Ob Boerne so etwa einer Unterhaltung aus dem Weg gehen möchte? Normalerweise lässt der doch keine Gelegenheit aus, um ihm fast das Ohr blutig zu sabbeln. Ob Boerne ahnt, dass er immer noch innerlich kocht vor Zorn, dass er noch genauso wütend ist wie vorhin, dass sein Puls immer noch rast?  
Thiels Hände sind zu Fäusten geballt, so fest, dass es schmerzt. Und er presst sie noch stärker zusammen, hat Angst, dass er ansonsten Boerne vielleicht doch noch im Nachhinein eine knallt, weil der sich vorhin so leichtsinnig in Gefahr gebracht hat.  
Boerne hat ja schon immer die Gabe gehabt, ihn rasend schnell auf die Palme zu bringen. Seit er Boerne kennt, braucht er sich um einen zu niedrigen Blutdruck definitiv keine Sorgen zu machen. Wenn Boerne da ist, ist seine Zündschnur viel kürzer als sonst. Und fängt viel schneller zu brennen an.  
Klugscheißen, ihm das Ohr absabbeln, mit seltsamen Fremdwörtern um sich werfen, sich in seine Arbeit einmischen, ihm im Treppenhaus oder im Waschkeller auflauern, ja, darin ist Boerne großer Meister. Am allerallerallerschlimmsten aber findet er es, dass sich Boerne in seinem Herzen rücksichtslos und ohne zu fragen immer breiter gemacht hat, und dass er sich nicht vorstellen kann, auch nur einen Tag ohne diese Nervensäge zu leben, dass er die Vorstellung, dass Boerne ihm nicht mehr regelmäßig auf den Sack geht, absolut grauenhaft findet. Der Gedanke, er könnte Boerne verlieren, das ... das ist so ... Thiel atmet tief durch, versucht, an was anderes zu denken.

Als sie aussteigen, steckt Thiel seine Hände in die Hosentaschen, zur Sicherheit. Die Wut ist kein bisschen kleiner geworden.

Sie stehen sich im Treppenhaus gegenüber, Boerne kramt seinen Schlüssel raus. „Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend, Herr Thiel.“ 

„Jo, schönen Abend noch. Danke fürs Fahren.“ Er will sich umdrehen und in seine Wohnung verschwinden, aber erst muss er doch noch was loswerden. „Machen Sie das nie wieder, Boerne“, sagt er ganz ruhig und leise, obwohl er am liebsten laut brüllen und Boerne heftig durchschütteln würde.

„Was soll ich nie wieder machen?“

„Da fragen Sie noch? Ernsthaft, da fragen Sie noch?? Bringen Sie sich nie wieder so leichtsinnig in Gefahr! Wenn ich Ihnen das nächste Mal sage, dass Sie in Deckung gehen sollen, tun Sie das auf der Stelle, verstanden?“

„Sie haben vorhin ein wenig Angst um mich gehabt, oder?“ Boernes Mundwinkel zucken nach oben. 

„WAS GIBT'S DENN DA SO BLÖD ZU GRINSEN?“ Die Zündschnur ist abgebrannt, Thiel platzt wie ein Ballon. „Verdammte Scheiße, ja! Sie dämlicher Hornochse, natürlich habe ich Angst um Sie gehabt!“ Im Wutrausch geht er auf Boerne zu, dem das Grinsen schlagartig vergangen ist.

Boernes Augen werden größer und größer, er macht einige Schritte rückwärts, und stößt an seine Wohnungstür. „Herr Thiel, bitte beruhigen Sie sich!“

„ICH WILL MICH ABER NICHT BERUHIGEN, BOERNE!“ Er kommt Boerne immer näher, bleibt erst stehen, als sich ihre Schuhspitzen berühren.  
Thiel will und kann sich nicht beruhigen, er schlägt zu. Mit voller Wucht schlägt er gegen die Tür. Ist ihm scheißegal, ob die Nachbarn ihn hören und was sie denken, seine angestaute Wut muss jetzt einfach raus. Oh ja, seine Wut muss raus! Er schlägt ein weiteres Mal gegen die Tür, noch fester diesmal. „ICH ERTRAGE DAS NICHT, WENN DIR WAS PASSIERT!“

„Es tut mir leid!“ Boerne wirft ihm einen ähnlichen Blick zu wie vor ein paar Monaten, als er sich auf ihn geworfen hat, um ihn zu beschützen. Damals hat Boerne dann aber nach wenigen Sekunden weggeguckt, den Kopf schnell zur Seite gedreht. Jetzt nicht. „Es tut mir leid, Frank!“

„Ich ertrage das nicht, wenn dir was passiert“, wiederholt er leise, und lässt seine Hand langsam sinken. Sie tut weh.

Boerne nickt. „Es tut mir leid.“

Das Treppenhauslicht geht aus, nun stehen sie im Dunkeln da. Aber Thiel ist sich trotzdem ziemlich sicher, so einiges sehen und erkennen zu können, und seine Wut mischt sich immer stärker mit anderen Gefühlen. „Boerne?“

„Hm?“

„Weißt du, dass ich dir manchmal am liebsten den Hals umdrehen würde, wenn du mich wieder einmal schrecklich aufregst?“

Boerne antwortet nicht.

„Aber im gleichen Moment will ich dich dann auch leider immer furchtbar gerne küssen.“

Immer noch keine Antwort.

„Sag doch was!“

„Tu es, Frank. Bitte.“

„Was soll ich tun?“ Das Blut rauscht lauter und lauter in seinen Ohren. „Dir den Hals umdrehen oder dich küssen?“

„Nun, letzteres wäre mir wesentlich lieber.“

„Ich bin immer noch verflucht wütend, Boerne!“, warnt er. „Vielleicht sollten wir mit dem Küssen lieber warten, bis meine Wut etwas abgeflaut ist. Wenn ich dich jetzt küsse, könnte der Kuss etwas ... härter ausfallen, befürchte ich.“

„Küss mich, Frank. Bitte. Jetzt.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich dachte ich ja, dass ich eine „harmlosere” Geschichte mit diesem Titel schreibe. ;-) Und eigentlich dachte ich, dass es ein One-Shot wird, aber nun ists doch ein kleiner Zweiteiler. Das zweite Kapitel kommt bald, ein großer Teil davon ist bereits geschrieben.


	2. Chapter 2

Thiel nickt, und ist sich sicher, dass Boerne das sieht, egal wie dunkel es gerade ist. Er atmet nochmal tief durch, ehe er seine Hand hebt. Sie tut immer noch weh. Er berührt Boernes Haar, gräbt seine Finger immer tiefer hinein.

„Frank“, flüstert Boerne.

Zehn Sekunden vergehen, vielleicht auch mehr. Dann pressen sich seine Lippen auf Boernes. Hart. Fest.

Boerne keucht auf, öffnet den Mund für ihn, und er dringt mit seiner Zunge sofort ein, stößt sie gierig in Boernes Mundhöhle, immer wieder. Nach einem vorsichtigen und zurückhaltenem Kuss ist ihm nicht. Die Wut, die Lust, all die jahrelang unterdrückten Gefühle wollen raus. Jetzt. Er möchte Boerne schmecken und fühlen, ihm nah sein, ihn anfassen.  
Er gräbt die Hand noch fester in das Haar, und drückt sich gegen Boernes Körper, fühlt, dass nicht nur er erregt ist, spürt, dass Boerne ihn so sehr will, wie er Boerne will.  
„Lass uns reingehen, okay?“, raunt er atemlos gegen Boernes Mund. Alles müssen die Nachbarn ja nun auch wieder nicht mitbekommen.

Boerne schließt im Dunkeln seine Wohnung auf, und schaltet das Licht ein. „Frank, soll ich ...“ Boerne fliegt rücklings gegen die Flurwand. 

Jetzt spürt Thiel Boernes Erregung nicht nur, sondern sieht sie auch. Sieht sie in Boernes Augen, in seinem Blick. Seine Lippen landen erneut hart auf Boernes, und er beginnt, Boernes Gürtel zu öffnen. Keine Sekunde länger will er mehr warten, er hat lange genug gewartet, zu lang. Er reißt Boerne die Hose runter, öffnet mit fahrigen Händen Boernes Krawatte und Hemd, schleudert beides davon.

Seine Augen wandern über Boernes Körper, betrachten jede Stelle. Boerne ist wunderschön.

„Frank, bitte fass mich an.“ Boerne ist so erregt, so hart, seine Stimme so dunkel und so verflucht sexy. Sein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich in schneller Folge.

Thiel ist so erregt, und immer noch so wütend. Er ist immer noch furchtbar wütend. „Mach' sowas wie heute nie wieder!“ Er schließt seine Finger um Boernes Erektion, reibt schnell und fest an ihr auf und ab.

„Gott, Frank!“

„Nie wieder machst du sowas!“ Er beugt sich vor, kann nicht anders, beißt in Boernes linkes Ohr. „Nie wieder!“

Boerne stöhnt und wimmert.

Seine eigene Erektion schmerzt inzwischen fast, aber er möchte zuerst Boerne zum Höhepunkt bringen, möchte ihn kommen sehen.

Boerne fängt an, in seine Hand zu stoßen, er reibt Boernes Schaft noch fester, und fährt mit dem Daumen über die feuchte pralle Spitze.

Und dann kommt Boerne, legt den Kopf in den Nacken, stöhnt tief, ergießt sich mehrmals über Thiels Hand.

Der Anblick ist so unfassbar erotisch und schön.

„Frank ...“, wimmert Boerne, atmet allmählich wieder weniger hektisch und schnell. Er legt die rechte Hand auf Thiels Schulter.

Thiel kann nicht warten, bis Boerne wieder richtig zu Kräften kommt. Er zieht sich rasch die Hose runter, schließt die Finger um sich selbst, schaut Boerne ins Gesicht, während er sich mit wenigen schnellen und kräftigen Bewegungen selbst über die Klippe befördert. Sein Orgasmus entlädt sich in mehreren Schüben, und ein Teil seines Spermas landet auf Boernes Oberkörper. Die Erregung ebbt langsam ab, die Wut auch.

Boerne legt die Arme um seinen Rücken, zieht ihn an sich, und er lehnt seine Stirn gegen Boernes.

„Du, Boerne?“

„Hm?“

„Bin ich eben zu ... grob gewesen?“ Immerhin hat er Boerne recht unsanft gegen die Wand befördert, und ihm ins Ohr gebissen. Ein bisschen plagt ihn nun doch das schlechte Gewissen.

„Nein, mach' dir keine Sorgen.“ Boerne räuspert sich, und bekommt rote Ohren. „Ich finde es durchaus ziemlich sexy, wenn du ein wenig ... wilder bist.“

„Soso, gut zu wissen.“ Er grinst breit, wird aber gleich wieder ernst. „Aber wenn der Rest des Abends jetzt etwas ruhiger wird, hast du auch nichts dagegen, oder?“

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht.“

„Sehr gut.“ Er beugt sich vor, und küsst Boerne wieder. Vorsichtig und zärtlich diesmal, fast schüchtern.

Nachdem Boerne seine Kleidung aufgesammelt hat, und sie Boernes Oberkörper und seine Hand gesäubert haben, setzen sie sich ins Wohnzimmer, tauschen den ein oder anderen Kuss aus, streicheln sich ein bisschen, kuscheln.

Thiel lächelt, und stellt fest, dass seine Wut inzwischen tatsächlich komplett verflogen ist. Er ist sich ja sicher, dass Boerne ihn mit irgendeiner Aktion schon bald wieder wütend machen wird, wieder seine Zündschnur zum Brennen bringen wird. Aber er hofft, dass Boerne sich nie mehr so leichtsinnig in Gefahr bringt. „Mach' sowas wie heute nie wieder“, flüstert er.

„Nein. Versprochen, Frank.“


End file.
